Another Kouichi x Mei After Victory
by iDimensional
Summary: After graduating, Kouchi wants to understand more on Class 3's curse. He waited for the calamity to end,of course. Kouchi and Mei were walking down an empty street together, where they showed signs of liking of each other. Will they have a romantic story in real life finally? Read to find out more!


**Another** Kouichi x Mei _"After Victory"_

The whole drama was over, the calamity, it's over. Almost everything or perhaps almost everyone is gone. The final survivors are the real tests, they don't remember. They could never, only the ones who were in the backyard could, only Kouichi and Mei could.

Kouichi and Mei were walking down an empty street, together. Kouichi was doing an evaluation on the tragic drama on their trip. Mei followed Kouichi, she was told that they were going to a surprise destination, as much as she hate surprises, she was told that this was an interesting topic related to what happened recently.

"We graduated, it's all over, no more deaths out of a non-existent, Class 3's curse is no longer with us, Kouchi-san." Mei mumbled.

"Kouichi-san? That's odd for you to say…" Koichi replied.

Mei smiled. It wasn't something you would see from Mei everyday, but even with her smile, Kouichi doesn't seem to be very excited about their victory. As time passes by, a million emotions and thoughts ran through him. He was happy, yet sad and confused, heartbroken by the loss of his closest aunt Reiko.

"Kouichi? Kouichi-san? Kouichi-kun? Kouichi-sensei? Kouichi-senpai?!" Mei blabbered.

Without thinking what she said, she realized that she called Kouichi her senpai, she quickly shut it and hoped Kouichi didn't hear that. Kouichi seemed to be motionless and didn't react to any of that. Mei didn't want to go too hasty and go crazy, so she wanted to shock Kouichi, a little.

Mei slowly took off the eyepatch over her left eye and whispered in Kouichi ear, "I see the color of death in you…"

Kouichi was shock, yes, but he logically thought about it and didn't believe her. He knew Mei wanted him to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry Mei, I have been thinking too much. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting without telling you where we were going."

"It's okay." Mei replied, " I am sorry too, I am sorry for calling you Kouichi-san, I don't think you heard me but…" Mei was blushing, "I am sorry for not thinking twice and called you my Sen...Sen…senpai…"she said under her breath.

Kouchi blushed, he can't stop but think how cute Mei is when she blushes, he can't help it, she is just so KAWAII!

Kouchi grabbed Mei by her shoulders and pulled her closer to his face, he got closer, Mei was scared of what he was going to do next, Kouchi then whispered in front of her face, "We might be flattered and all but that doesn't stop us from doing what we came here for…"

Mei looked over Kouichi's shoulder and saw what was behind him. Her eyes widen, she has never saw these many colors of deaths. She was speechless. She gasped in misbelieve.

"Mei, Mei? What's wrong? Mei!?" Kouichi exclaimed.

"The color of death… millions…"Mei whispered.

Kouchi realized that she took off her eyepatch and was using her doll's eye to see things. And he knew exactly why she saw a whole lot of color of deaths, each soul means a color, and there were millions of souls here at the cemetery.

After Victory"

The whole drama was over, the calamity, it's over. Almost everything or perhaps almost everyone is gone. The final survivors are the real tests, they don't remember. They could never, only the ones who were in the backyard could, only Kouichi and Mei could.

Kouichi and Mei were walking down an empty street, together. Kouichi was doing an evaluation on the tragic drama on their trip. Mei followed Kouichi, she was told that they were going to a surprise destination, as much as she hate surprises, she was told that this was an interesting topic related to what happened recently.

"We graduated, it's all over, no more deaths out of a non-existent, Class 3's curse is no longer with us, Kouchi-san." Mei mumbled.

"Kouichi-san? That's odd for you to say…" Koichi replied.

Mei smiled. It wasn't something you would see from Mei everyday, but even with her smile, Kouichi doesn't seem to be very excited about their victory. As time passes by, a million emotions and thoughts ran through him. He was happy, yet sad and confused, heartbroken by the loss of his closest aunt Reiko.

"Kouichi? Kouichi-san? Kouichi-kun? Kouichi-sensei? Kouichi-senpai?!" Mei blabbered.

Without thinking what she said, she realized that she called Kouichi her senpai, she quickly shut it and hoped Kouichi didn't hear that. Kouichi seemed to be motionless and didn't react to any of that. Mei didn't want to go too hasty and go crazy, so she wanted to shock Kouichi, a little.

Mei slowly took off the eyepatch over her left eye and whispered in Kouichi ear, "I see the color of death in you…"

Kouichi was shock, yes, but he logically thought about it and didn't believe her. He knew Mei wanted him to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry Mei, I have been thinking too much. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting without telling you where we were going."

"It's okay." Mei replied, " I am sorry too, I am sorry for calling you Kouichi-san, I don't think you heard me but…" Mei was blushing, "I am sorry for not thinking twice and called you my Sen...Sen…senpai…"she said under her breath.

Kouchi blushed, he can't stop but think how cute Mei is when she blushes, he can't help it, she is just so KAWAII!

Kouchi grabbed Mei by her shoulders and pulled her closer to his face, he got closer, Mei was scared of what he was going to do next, Kouchi then whispered in front of her face, "We might be flattered and all but that doesn't stop us from doing what we came here for…"

Mei looked over Kouichi's shoulder and saw what was behind him. Her eyes widen, she has never saw these many colors of deaths. She was speechless. She gasped in misbelieve.

"Mei, Mei? What's wrong? Mei!?" Kouichi exclaimed.

"The color of death… millions…"Mei whispered.

Kouchi realized that she took off her eyepatch and was using her doll's eye to see things. And he knew exactly why she saw a whole lot of color of deaths, each soul means a color, and there were millions of souls here at the cemetery.


End file.
